The present invention relates to a new and improved orthosis for use in bending wrists.
A known orthosis for use in bending wrists is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,595. The orthosis disclosed in this patent is operable through a range of motion of between 0 to +20 degrees of dorsal flexion and to -40 degrees of planter flexion. This known orthosis is designed for use with one arm, that is, the left arm.